Remember Me
by Dorenda
Summary: In a single moment, everything that Phil and Kara planned for in the future was ripped away from them. Leaving Kara afraid and alone, how could something so pure be stopped? Will Kara be able to make Phil remember what they had, and why it's worth the fight?
1. Chapter 1

The moonlight cascaded over the frozen lake, causing the water to reflect like thousands of diamonds all in a row. Kara couldn't have asked for a better night as she pressed herself against the railing of the balcony, it was everything she had dreamed of. "Beautiful isn't it?" a low voice said from behind her. Looking across the vast area covered in snow Kara smiled "You have no idea, Phil." Soft footsteps padded across the woodened floor; until she felt the strong arms wrap around her waist "Didn't I tell you I could be romantic?" he bent down to her ear causing goose bumps to crawl over her skin. Placing her hand against his Kara laughed softly "This is amazing, Hun. I still don't know how you manage to pull this all together." "It's all thanks to Vince, he was the one that suggested the hotel." Gingerly he pushed her loose hair to the other side as he planted a soft kiss against her neck. Sighing softly she tilted her head to the side as he continued his feathered kisses "Phil…" she moaned. His hand loosened against her waist as it traveled up until it rested against her breast. Her eyes closed as she felt his hand slowly massage her breast, and his kisses continued "Make love to me, Phil." Turning around to face him she planted a kiss upon his pierced lips. Snaking his arm around her waist he pulled her close, while the other hand rested against the back of her neck as his tongue intertwined with hers. Breaking the kiss for a moment, Phil rested his forehead against hers "I love you, Kara." He said in a whisper only meant for her ears. With flushed cheeks Kara mashed her lips against his as she repeated "I love you too, Phil."

Kara began to crouch down until she lay on the cool balcony pulling him close she smiled "Make love to me here, under the stars." Phil's eyes widened he would have never pegged her for being an outdoors kind of girl. But her wish was his command as he rested between her legs. Meeting her lips once again he hungrily kissed her, as his hands made quick work of the buttons and zipper of his jeans. Her hands pressed against his shoulders as he shifted her robe, and slowly slid inside of her. Slowly he began to thrust as he looked deep into her eyes. The sounds of moans echoed throughout as he made love to her. It was not fast, nor was it slow it was perfect. The commotion soon ceased and the sound of panting could be heard. Running his fingers through her sweaty brown hair he smiled down at her "You always seem to surprise me." Biting her bottom lip she managed a devilish smile "And that's just the beginning." Kissing him once more he pulled out and began to reassemble his pants.

The both sat on the balcony catching what little breath they had. Kara looked up as she watched a shooting star cross the sky "Baby, Look." She said pointing to the star. Phil smiled as he pulled her close "Did you make a wish?" he whispered in her ear. Kara smiled as she rested her head against his collar bone "It's already come true."

They sat in silence as they watched the stars. Phil bit his bottom lip as he cleared his throat "Listen, I have something to ask you. We've been together for what five years now, right?" He said nuzzling her neck. Nodding her head she turned her head to look at him "five wonderful years." She repeated. Kara felt as Phil dug through his pocket "Kara Williams, you're my best friend. You have stayed by my side through my rough patch when I hit rock bottom, and you were there when I needed someone. You are the light in my darkened life. You have made me the man I am today…I wouldn't want anyone else to share the rest of my life with. Kara, will you marry me?" Extending his hand he held an emerald princess cut ring. Covering her mouth she held back her tears "Phil." She managed. "Say yes." He said kissing her temple. Tears began to spring from her eyes and down her cheek as she nodded "Yes" she sobbed "Yes Phil. I will." Kara extended her shaking hand as he put the ring on her finger "It's beautiful." She said looking down. Kissing her temple once again he smiled "When I saw it I knew."

They had made love again that night, this time no longer just boyfriend and girlfriend, but soon to be man and wife.

The trip had ended too soon for Kara the week had flown by and now the real world was back in order. Phil had gone back on the road, and wouldn't be back for another month. This left Kara sitting at the table as she drank her morning coffee wishing that Phil could be there with her. Even though the offer stood that she could travel with the world wrestling entertainment was tempting Kara couldn't go through with it. She couldn't handle moving from her apartment to his without having a sort of panic attack, what would be on the road staying in a different place every night do to her. Also, running a business got in the way of traveling. Even though it was a photography business and it wasn't all that busy she still needed to stay around in case something was to come up. Finishing her second cup of coffee Kara stood and stretched, Phil would be calling soon as he usually did. Once in the morning and once at night and occasionally they would chat through skype. It was rare that happened so it was an added bonus. Kara placed her cup in the sink making quick work to clean it and place it back in its cozy.

On cue the phone rang and with little hesitation Kara picked up "Hey baby!" she said happily. There was a brief pause until someone said "Is this Kara Brooks?" Her heart sank as she heard the husky voice on the other end "Yes…This is Kara." A soft inhale came across the phone "This is Craig, a doctor from the WWE. I'm afraid I have some bad news." She began to panic; he promised he would be safe. "Wh-what can I do for you Craig?" Another inhale echoed through the phone "I don't know how to tell you this…But, Phil is in a coma." Covering her mouth she held her sob "What do you mean he's in a coma?"

"We are currently in Montreal, please come when you can." He said not answering her question. Tears began to roll down her cheek as she nodded "Alright, I will be there as soon as I can." She would find the first flight to Montreal; the price didn't matter to her. "We will have someone meet you at the airport, please call this number" he rattled the number "when you leave. I'm sorry to bring you such bad news over the phone…" Kara began to sob as she tried to form words "Thank you."

"Please take care, Kara." Craig said as they both hung up.

Dropping the phone she collapsed to the floor as she let the tears roll. A part of her begged to go to be with him, but her stubborn side told her to stay and that he would be safe. She sat there for an hour unable to stop the tears from coming, she blamed herself for what had happened to him. Wiping the tears away she braced herself as she stood on shaking legs. If there were flights available tonight she would leave.

Taking the phone with her she padded to the computer. The earliest flight was tonight at midnight and she would arrive by six the following morning. Resting her hands against her throbbing temples she began to dial Phil's fathers number. If anyone needed to know his father was the one. Pressing the phone against her ear she listened as it rang.

A cheery man answered, the tears began to form before Kara could start.

"Hello Love." he said.

"Hi Dave." she choked back the tears.

"What's wrong dear?" he said concerned.

Instead of tip toeing around she simply said "It's Phil, Dave. He's..." she sobbed "he's in a coma."

Silence filled he phone "I'm going to see him. I'm leaving on the earliest plane. I can get you a ticket." She tried to be strong, someone had to be.

"That...that would be great. Thank you" he said quietly.

"He's going to be okay, Dave. I know he will, he's strong." she tried to sound reassuring, but even Kara didn't know his condition.

"Right, of course. He will." Kara could hear the pain in his voice, which caused her heart to tense even more.

"Our plane will leave at midnight, I will pick you up." She said keying in the information for their flights.

"Thank you, Kara. I will see you then." his voice was quiet once again.

"See you then."

Kara sat their computer as she finished the payment and printed the tickets. She had eight hours to pack, and get his father.

"I'm coming to see you baby." she said looking at the picture of them that sat on their desk.

* * *

Kara drove faster than usual to his father's house, parking in the driveway she saw Phi's father come out of the house with his arms open. The tears began to spring once again as she opened the door, and hugged him tight "He's okay, I know he is." his father said as he held her close.

"I know, he's strong." Kara tried to lighten the mood.

Kissing her forehead softly Phil's father moved away, Kara saw the puffy redness shine against the light "Let me get my stuff." he said walking past her to the bags that sat against the porch.

"Do you want me to drive?" he said walking past her.

"No, it's okay. I can." Walking towards the vehicle she opened her door, sat down and waited for his father to sit in the passenger seat.

The drive to the airport was quiet no words could be said that weren't being screamed by their emotion.

Check in was smooth and security wasn't an issue as they sat at the terminal waiting for the flight to arrive. Kara was exhausted as she sat waiting, Dave placed his arm around her "I'll wake you when our flight is here" he whispered.

Nodding she placed her head against his shoulder and instantly fell asleep.

It felt as though she had just fallen asleep as she was shaken awake "We're about to start boarding." a voice said. Opening her eyes, and yawning she sat up straight. "Feel better?" he asked taking the bag and slinging of over his shoulder. Shaking her head the sleep did nothing, she was still exhausted. The only thing that would held her mind at ease was to see Phil.

Finding their seats was a breeze and they were both nestled together. "Well, I'm going to try and get some sleep." Dave said closing his eyes.

Rummaging through her bag Kara pulled out her mp3 player, putting the earbuds in she began to play music in hopes to help her sleep. Closing her eyes she listened to the soft music until she fell asleep.

_I see it in the way you would do_  
_When no one else could ever get through_  
_Holding back till I come around_  
_Time and time again you wait for me to come in_  
_And did you really look my way?_  
_Cause no one could've seen this coming_  
_I would never let you down_  
_If I was running backwards in full time_

She awoke to their song playing, tears began to spring again. She needed him more than anything, and he needed her.

"Miss, are you alright?" the stewardess asked looking down worried.

Nodding Kara wiped the tear, as she pulled a headphone out "Yes, how much longer will we be?"

"Only an hour dear, try to get some more sleep."

Putting the headphones back in, she replayed their song again.

_Me, I'm used to being tired and bloody_  
_But you believed that I could be somebody_  
_You put your world on hold for me_  
_Gave away to follow failure through the fire_  
_I need you to know I will_  
_Believe me girl I'm so tired of running_  
_I just wanna hold your hand_  
_Stare at you like you've got everything I need_

Every time the song had ended Kara played it again. The lyrics touched her as she listened.

Everything about the song screamed Phil, she knew what could happen. He told her many times, that one wrong move could end him up in the hospital. She was just to foolish to believe it could actually happen to him.

Closing her eyes she sat listening, until she felt a soft hand press against her arm. Opening her eyes and pulling out her headphones she looked over at Phil's father "We're here." he said with a brief smile.

Quickly as possible they got their things from baggage, and found a man holding a sign that said "Mrs. Brooks" They weren't even married yet, but the name touched her heart.

_And I do wanna love you_  
_If you see me running back_  
_And I do wanna try_  
_Because if falling for you girl is crazy_  
_Then I'm going out of my mind_  
_So hold back your tears this time_

They drove in silence as they arrived to the hospital, jumping out of the vehicle Kara ran to the reception "I'm here for Phillip Brooks"

"Just give me a second" the receptionist said as she keyed in the name.

"Ah yes, Phillip Brooks. Room 1 Eleven." She said with a smile.

"Thank you." Kara said as she sped past reception to the elevator.

Dave was hot on her tracks once the elevator door opened. Her palms began to sweat as they stood in silence. She watched as the door opened, and both stood out. Flagging a nurse they were pointed in the direction of Phil's room. Kara's heart swelled as they reached the door. "Phil..." Kara covered her mouth as she rested against the door frame.

Slowly she walked into the room, her eyes never leaving a motionless Phil lie against the bed with various cords hooked through his body "What the hell happened to you?" she asked weakly

_Hold back your tears this time..._

She sat next to him, her hand never leaving his as she wept "Wake up baby...please"

"He will baby girl just you wait." Dave placed a hand against her shoulder as he looked down at his motionless son.

_(Song credit to Hedley: For the nights I can remember.)_


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the kind words it means a lot to me that you enjoy the story. Also, I'm not sure what Phil's father name is, if anyone knows what it is, let me know!

I hope you enjoy the second chapter!

* * *

Standing at the foot of the hospital bed the Doctor held the clipboard close to his chest, "We were told by the medical assistant from the WWE that Phillip had been practicing for the upcoming event that involved metal fencing." Pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose he briefly looked at the clipboard "he had missed his footing causing him to fall twenty feet to the ground." Both sat in silence unsure what to say. The doctor continued "The impact to his head caused a concussion which led him to the state now. He also suffered broken bones. Until he awakes" he sounded hopeful "We won't know if he will be able to walk again." Kara looked over at the unconscious Phil, her hand already resting with his; giving a slight squeeze she wanted to cry again.

Raking a shaky hand ran through his whitened hair Dave asked "What are the odds of my son waking up, Doctor?"

"Why don't we go talk in the hallway, Mr. Brooks." He said motioning to follow.

"You okay with this, Kara?" he asked looking down at her. Looking up at him with glassy eyes she nodded. It didn't take a genius to know what the chances were of him surviving. Kara had always seen Phil as being strong and resilient. Nothing could take him away from her.

Walking past her Dave gave a quick squeeze of the shoulder and a soft smile as he followed the doctor into the vast hallway.

The door had closed, leaving Kara with Phil. The sounds of clicking and beeping echoed through her ears "Come on baby…wake up." She rested her head against his arm. "You promised me." She whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek, and landed onto her pant leg causing a small dot to appear.

From outside the room the doctor rested his hand against a shaky Dave "I want to tell you he'll be okay. I really do. But the reality of the situation is that he may not survive." The Doctor watched as the tears he held away from Kara began to roll down his cheek. "My grieve nurses are here to assist you with your choice of what you would like to do."

"I need to sit down." Dave said as he searched for the nearest chair. "Yes of course, it's over here." Taking Dave by the elbow he led him to the chair that sat against the white wall. "What can I do? He's my son, Doc. My only son…" Bending down Dave rested his hands against his face as he wept. The thought of his son dying before him caused ripples of emotion. He wanted to yell at the WWE for letting him do something so careless; to say the things a father should tell his son, but was to macho to say it before, and that at the end of day he had kept every handmade craft Phil had made as a child. He wanted to be a better father and not one that constantly lets his son down with empty promises.

He crouched until he was at Dave's level, a soft hand cupping his shoulder "Just take your time with you choice, and please tell Kara as well that we have nurses on staff to help her with the process."

"Thanks Doc." Dave's muffled voice said behind his hands.

"I'm here if you need anything." He said standing "Anything at all the nurses and I will assist you."

"Thanks." His weak voice still muffled "I just need to be alone to think things over."

"Yes, of course. I will be back to check in on Phillip." The sound of footsteps grew quieter until there was nothing but the sound of beeping coming from the scattered rooms. Dave sat in the chair trying to ravel his brain around what was happening. If his son didn't wake up, he'd lose him. The family he had was literally being torn apart bit by bit. "Come on son. Do it for your old man." He whispered to the dead air.

Kara rested her chin against her forearm. Looking up at Phil thoughts of him not being a part of her life found its way into her mind. He had always seemed like he was just a hop, skip and jump away from her when he traveled. That at any moment he would walk into the door with his one of a kind smile. Now, it felt like he was millions of miles away somehow unattainable disconnected from her world, even though he sat next to her. Her red and puffy eyes caused by crying hurt but nothing could stop the tears from rolling down leaving a small pool onto the floor. Closing her eyes she listened to his steady breath caused by the machine, and the soft beeps of the heart monitor go off. Kara had barely slept on the plane, and into the early afternoon she still hadn't slept. Exhaustion took over as she opened and closed her heavy eyes until they refused to open again.

Kara still asleep didn't hear the door open, and someone soon stood beside her. "Kara?" the voice said, but still she slept close to Phil. A hand cupped her shoulder and softly shook as the husky voice repeated "Kara, wake up." Hearing the voice caused her to fling her eyes open, "Phil?" was he awake?

"No. Kara, it's me Jon." Sitting up Kara looked over her shoulder to see the tall, blonde male behind her. Jon's face held a worried look as he eyed up Kara, she hadn't looked like she slept in months, her normal bright Brown eyes, now dull, and her hair that normally held a shine now hung in loose curls around her heart shaped face. It pained him to see her like this, she needed to rest. "Do you want me to watch him?" Jon said unsure what else to say.

"No, I want to stay." She whispered

Sighing Jon ran his hand through his slick hair "Come on Kara, I'll stay here. If anything happens I'll tell you."

Looking over at Phil she began to shake her head. "I won't take no for an answer." Jon persisted.

"You will call if anything happens? Even if he moves you will call?"

"Yes, anything he does I'll call you." He nodded.

"Thank you, Jon." Whispering she stood up. "Thank you." She repeated looking back towards Phil. "I'll be back baby." Bending down she kissed Phil's forehead softly.

"Take your time, Kara." Jon said sitting where she had just sat before.

Giving a weak smile, and walking towards the door she looked back. Jon had always been a good friend, no matter what she knew Phil could always count on him. Jon's voice was low as he placed a hand onto his Phil's forearm "You have us all scared, Phil. Stop fucking around and wake up." Feeling the tears swell she left Jon to Phil. If anything was to happen Jon would call she continued to remind herself.

The drive to their hotel room seemed to go by in a blur; Kara continued to tell herself that Phil was fine. That Jon would call her if anything happened. "How are you holding up?" Dave asked with a small smile. Her shoulder shrugged "As well as I can be…" Resting her head against the window she sighed. The driver softly spoke about reaching the hotel. Both were grateful for how much the WWE helped them, from booking the hotel room, to having their own driver. The door soon opened and a man looked down smiling "Right this way." Kara smiled weakly as she stepped out; taking her bags she waited. They both walked into the hotel, no words were spoken to each other as they walked to reception. Quickly they were given their keys and both waited for the elevator. Kara was a floor below Dave as she stepped off "Looks like this is me." She said pulling her suitcase behind her. Nodding as he watched her walk down the hall, and was soon left with his own thoughts.

Reaching her room, swiping her card into the door she stepped in. Taking a deep breath she hated being here already. If they have approved she would have stayed in the room with Phil. Placing her suitcase against the wall, and opening the bag she pulled out a sweater, sweats, and toiletries. All she wanted to do was have a shower, hop into bed and sleep for just a few hours before heading back to the hospital. Stepping into the bathroom, she flicked the light on. The harsh lights caused her eyes to close slightly, placing her bag onto the counter she looked into the mirror. The reflection was not of her own; once filled with life now stood a shell of what she once was. Her eyes were still puffy, bloodshot, her skin blotched, the hair once filled with volume and bounce, now lay against her shoulders in knots. Shaking her head she spun around, turning the water on and stepping into the shower without looking into the mirror any longer. Dropping her shoulders the water ran through her hair and down her face she wept for the hundredth time that day. "get a hold of yourself, Kara…" she told herself wiping the tears from her face "he'll be fine. He will." She repeated over. Cutting the shower short, she stepped out and began to dry herself still not looking into the mirror.

Once finished her shower she padded towards the inviting bed, "Only an hour." she set her alarm for exactly an hour. Laying down in the bed it only took a minute for her to fall asleep.

Darkness blanketed her thoughts, until she heard a soft voice call for her "Kar."

The voice was muffled as if she had cotton lodged into her ears, but she knew that voice. Opening her eyes she looked down at the edge of the bed "Phil?" she whispered. "Yeah baby, I'm here." A soft hand pressed onto hers. Blinking multiple times his image soon sharpened, he sat on the bed his smile wide "Oh my god, Phil!" Lunging towards, his arms open wide as she melted into him "Shh, Don't be afraid. I'm here." Running his fingers through her hair Phil held her close. "Baby, I don't know what to do." The tears began to roll down her cheeks. Kissing her temple, his hand began to rub her back "I need you to wake up." Knitting her brown she began to shake her head "I am awake. Phil, I am awake" Leaning down he kissed her lips "Wake up…" he whispered.

Opening her eyes she looked up at her ceiling, it was only a dream. A cruel dream.


	3. Chapter 3

The dream of Phil still fresh in her mind brought more tears to Kara as she held his hand. Never one in believing that people could speak to you through dreams got Kara thinking that maybe it was possible, that it was his sign to tell her he's okay. Kara wanted to stop the tears and just sit in the quietness of the room, to be able to be as strong as his Dad who sat in the corner reading the paper. How could he lock his emotion away and not shed a single tear for his son. Looking up at him, whipping the tears, she wanted to scream and tell him how heartless he was for not doing anything. Calming herself, she remembered the talk with the nurse about the steps of grieving, and here she was step two anger. Kara was better than this everyone grieved in their own way, and she just happened to take the teary route instead of the route his father was taking.

"Is everything okay?" Dave looked at her from above his paper.

Shaking her head and pasting a small smile she nodded "Yeah, sorry. I just kind of zoned out."

Dave folded the paper, placing it on his lap; he sat looking at her "Why don't you go get some coffee? Or lie down; the nurses said they have a room for people to rest."

Running her free hand through her hair she nodded softly "yeah, I could use a drink actually. If anything…" before she could finish Dave interrupted "I will come get you. I know" he ended with a smile.

"Thank you…" she whispered. Standing up she gave Phil a squeeze of the hand.

The hall was quiet; people who should have been running around like chickens with their heads cut off were sparse, two woman sat at the front desk. It was serene like today of all days everyone decided to take a break. Smiling to herself she walked towards the elevator and pressed the down button. As she waited for the elevator she pulled the cell phone out, turning it on briefly to see if anyone had called her, everyone knew that she was at the hospital so the phone calls started in the evening and into the morning. Hearing the sound of the elevator ding Kara looked up from her phone, stepping in, and hitting the button to the main floor. Soft music played in the background of her thoughts while she pressed her back against the wall, dipping her head down she began to rub between the bridge of her nose. Being so caught up in her own world, the soft sound of the elevator opening didn't faze her. It wasn't until the shadow of a person caught her attention. Lifting her head she noticed an elderly woman with hair white as snow that was tucked in tight coils, grey colorless eyes, and a smile that could warm your heart. The woman looked at Kara as if wanting to say something but instead remained silent until the doors opened, and Kara began to walk out. A soft hand grasped onto her sleeves causing her to look back at the fragile old woman "Excuse me, miss?" the woman stood between the elevator doors. "Yes?" Kara asked quietly. The woman thrust her hand towards Kara "You dropped this." Looking down Kara saw the small folded piece of paper "Oh, thank you." Taking the paper from the woman who smiled once more "You're welcome." Stepping back into the elevator the doors closed leaving Kara to her lonesome once again. Pushing the paper into her pocket Kara walked towards the cafeteria. Only a few people sat in the room some read, while others looked out the window towards the parking lot it was surprising to see how many people occupied the space. Running her hand against her sweater she walked towards the coffee pots, reaching for a cup, pouring the coffee, and adding the usual cream and sugar. Kara handed the worker her money, then spun around to look for a suitable place to kick her feet up. In the corner sat two couches and a pair of chairs. Placing her cup on the table that sat in front of the couches Kara sat down, placing her hands onto her thighs she tilted her head back as she sucked in the lemon scented room.

"How are you holding up?" Jon asked as he sat next to her.

"I'm better." She paused "Better than I was yesterday."

A soft smile appeared on Jon's lips as he held out his arm "Come here, Kara." Her eyes began to tear up once again, she was lucky to have Phil's best friend here to make everything seem so much easier. Shifting over she snuggled close into his arms as small tears rolled down her cheek. "Just close your eyes, okay?" he whispered softly while rubbing up and down her arm slowly. They sat in the quietness of the room, as they both thought of what would happen to Phil if he did not wake up.

The sound of Jon's heart beat caused Kara to calm, and eventually close her eyes until she was asleep. The dreams again started black, the sound of footsteps grew louder, and the pressure of someone sitting dipped into the couch. After multiple blinking sessions Kara saw Phil sitting next to her his arms open for her once again "Phil?" her voice was harsh as she spoke. "Yeah baby, it's me. Are you going to wake up for me?" his voice was soft unlike last time where it was muffled.

"What? I am Phil. What do you not understand about that?"

Reaching out he ran his fingers through her hair "I'll see you soon."

She awoke as her body convulsed. Jon held onto her tight as he looked down at her "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" she said shaking her head "fine…"

* * *

Making it back to the room Kara was still unnerved by her dream, what had he meant 'see you soon?' Sitting the chair by the window instead of Phil, Kara looked out searching for an answer. The dreams always seemed so real, like he was right beside her every time she had them. Lost in her thoughts Dave had cleared his throat "Kara, Dr. Tam is here." Still not responding he walked over to her, placing a soft hand onto her shoulder to bring her back "What? Oh, sorry…" she whispered.

Dr. Tam smiled briefly while pulling the stool closer to the small group "I would like to go over with you about Phillip's condition." Sitting down he flipped open the manila folder. Dave following suit sat down in the chair by his son, and Kara sat in the same spot. Dr. Tam continued "If coma patients are under too long they have a risk of suffering from brain damage…" before he could continue Dave piped in "What does that mean about Phillip? It's only been 3 days that has to account for something, right?"

"Three days is still a long time, Mr. Brooks." He paused "I would like to go over your options."

Feeling the tears swell Kara began to shake her head "What do you mean options?"

Dr. Tam licked his upper lip as he looked over at Dave, and Kara "This is merely a 'what if' situation. Please understand that. We would take him off his support, and hope that he will be able to maintain himself."

Both sat in shock of what they had just heard, there was no way either of them would let that happen. Phil was strong, and willing he wouldn't give up without a fight.

"It's something we will take into consideration, until then we would like to keep him this way." Dave said looking over at his son. Nodding Kara looked over at Phil "Please, we know he will wake up. Just give him time."

Taking his glasses off the Doctor nodded "Alright, we will abide by your wishes." A low buzz echoed throughout the room as Dr. Tam looked down "If you do excuse me, I'm needed in another room." Standing up he gave a weak smile and walked out the door.

Dave frowned as he looked over at Kara "Can you believe that asshat of a doctor? Wanting me to basically put down my own son…" his breath became ragged "I'm going for a walk." Standing up he walked out the door. Leaving Kara alone with Phil, daring not to move she sat at the window looking out at the bright blue sky.

"Phil, what do you want me to do? I want you to be here with me, but not this way." She said allowed to herself "You need to come back I need you here…" she ended in a whisper. Resting her head against the arm of the chair she looked at Phil, unable to hold the tears. Killing him was not an option, but what if they needed to. To help guide his way to recovery was good for him. Would he live if they did that? Looking down at her ring, slowly twisting it back and forth Kara thought about what the right move was "Keeping you alive is the option, Phil. I'm not letting you go."


End file.
